


Plan improvisado

by sara_f_black



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Post-Canon, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Cuando llega el momento de ir a la universidad, no queda nada en Iwatobi para ninguno de ellos.Nitori tiene un plan. Nagisa está improvisando.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Plan improvisado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, [ nylie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie)! 
> 
> Este fic es un experimento con todo cariño. Gracias a [ frozenyogurt ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt) por impulsarme a escribir esto y betearlo.

Toda su vida ha intentado disfrutarla al máximo. Siempre ha perseguido lo que quiere, incluso cuando no era lo que otros a su alrededor querían para él. Sin embargo, intentarlo no siempre significa conseguirlo. 

Ya tuvo una época gris, cuando tuvo que acudir a la escuela sin ninguno de sus amigos, obligado a estudiar a un ritmo que no soportaba. Ahora, cuando mira la felicidad de sus padres y el alborozo de sus hermanas, Nagisa se da cuenta de que él es el único que no está disfrutando ese momento. 

Nunca estuvo en sus planes ir a la universidad solo, lejos de todos sus amigos. Ni siquiera había tenido realmente intenciones de dedicar más años de su vida a estudiar. Pero cedió por la beca de natación. Porque ya Makoto y Haru se habían ido, y Rei se iría también. 

Cuando piensa en cómo todos siguen adelante, todos tienen un plan de vida y él no, siente el vacío en el estómago que había logrado dejar atrás cuando sus padres amenazaron con sacarlo del club de natación si no subía las notas. 

Finalmente la separación llegó. Ni siquiera la natación pudo mantenerlos cerca para siempre. 

Irónicamente, es justamente su habilidad en el agua la que terminó por ganarle un espacio en la Universidad Kindai. A falta de un mejor plan, dijo que sí. Al menos su familia fue feliz. Incluso pudo disimular que le entusiasmaba la idea mientras se despedía de Rei cuando salió camino a Tokio. 

Irse. Sacar una carrera. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué le quedaba a él en Iwatobi de todas maneras? Daba lo mismo marcharse. 

Sin embargo, ahora mientras se despide de su familia y sus maletas ya están listas para emprender su viaje a Higashiosaka, se pregunta qué tiene él allá. 

Agua para nadar hay en cualquier lugar. Haru le había enseñado eso. 

*** 

Aunque le hubiera gustado mucho ir a Tokio para coincidir con más de sus antiguos compañeros y rivales en Iwatobi, Nitori está muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado entrar al equipo de la Universidad Kindai. Aunque su físico fuera menudo y de menor estatura que el de muchos nadadores, su trabajo y su esfuerzo se habían visto premiados cuando un observador de la universidad se le había acercado. 

-La Kindai ha tenido al menos dos nadadores en campeonato mundial de natación, y otros reconocidos. ¡Es una buena oportunidad! 

Se siente particularmente feliz de que Rin-senpai y Sousuke-senpai se hayan acercado hasta su casa para ayudarlo con la mudanza. 

-Me parece que es más famoso por sus luchadores de sumo -comenta Sousuke-senpai, quien está ojeando los panfletos que tiene de la universidad todavía sobre la cama-. Pero con el empeño que le pone Nitori a todo estoy seguro de que podrá destacar. 

Siempre le ha gustado la gravedad con la que habla Sousuke-senpai. Sus palabras siempre parecen tener mucho peso. Es curioso cómo contrasta con el tono un poco más agudo y emocionado de Rin-senpai. 

-Aunque le toca volver a pasar de capitán a ser de los principiantes del equipo -le recuerda Rin-senpai, aunque hay una sonrisa cálida en su rostro que le hace pensar que no duda que va a poder hacerlo-. No sé si sea un problema o un alivio. 

Es un poco de ambas cosas, en realidad. Va a extrañar a sus compañeros, la familiaridad del equipo y lo bien que los conocía a todos. Por otro lado, no tener que lidiar con manejar las diferentes personalidades de personas a su cargo va a ser un descanso. Si hubiera otro Momo-kun en la universidad no querría ser quien tiene que lidiar con él. 

-Creo que voy a extrañar al equipo -admite finalmente. 

Se encoge ligeramente sobre sí mismo mientras apoya la espalda en la pared. Sousuke-senpai y Rin-senpai lo miran desde su cama, donde están sentados ambos en uno de los bordes, con su maleta en medio. 

Nota cómo intercambian una mirada entre ellos y se teme que ya traían algo ensayado en esa línea cuando decidieron venir a verlo. Cuando Sousuke-senpai toma la palabra, le parece que ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a decir al respecto. 

-Es normal que los extrañes, pero pronto harás amigos nuevos. Vas a entrar directo a un equipo, así que vas a conocer personas no más llegar a la universidad. 

Rin-senpai asiente, firmando todo lo que su novio está diciendo. 

-Sé por experiencia que es duro empezar lejos y no conocer a la gente, pero vas a estar aún en tu propio país todavía, y haciendo algo que te gusta. Vas a adaptarte. Y siempre puedes escribirnos o llamarnos si te ataca la nostalgia. 

El ofrecimiento suena muy sincero, lo que le arranca una sonrisa espontánea. No sabe qué hizo para merecerse a unos compañeros como ellos. No puede dejar de admirarlos y sentirse afortunado por contar con ellos. 

-No te preocupes por las llamadas nostálgicas -le asegura Sousuke-senpai, aunque nota que tiene la mirada fija en Rin-senpai-. Si alguien termina llorando durante una llamada, estoy seguro de que no serás tú el primero. 

Antes de que responda a eso, Rin-senpai ya tomó una de sus almohadas para tirarla contra el costado de Sousuke-senpai, quien ríe por su reacción ya esperada. 

Nitori ríe también. No hay razón para desconfiar de ellos. Seguro que todo saldrá bien. 

***

El viaje en tren es de cuatro horas. Realmente no estará tan lejos de Iwatobi, de hecho sus amigos en Tokio están más lejos todavía. 

Ha intentado animarse averiguando cosas sobre Higashiosaka. Al menos el campus de la universidad parece muy completo y hay muchas actividades extracurriculares. Supone que su carrera no le dejará mucho tiempo libre pero sabe que necesita hacer algo más que estudiar o se volverá loco. 

Estudiar nunca ha sido lo suyo y aunque Turismo, Hospitalidad y Servicios lo eligió porque tiene mucho de relaciones con otras personas e interactuar, está en la facultad de administración, seguro que no se librará de matemáticas y ahora no tendrá a Rei-chan para que le ayude con los números.

La mitad del viaje la pasó pegado a la ventana y comiendo dulces que compró en la estación, pero cuando tiene que ir al baño aprovecha para prestarle atención a la gente que viaja en el tren. Hay un poco de todo. Familias con niños que van alborotando, jóvenes escuchando música, personas mayores leyendo, otros como él viendo por la ventana… 

Sin embargo, hay alguien en particular que llama la atención. Lo primero que capta es un destello de cabello gris en un chico joven, y por un momento cree que son sus ganas de ver una cara familiar lo que lo engaña. Pero no se va a quedar con la idea. Se acerca descaradamente para cerciorarse y suelta una exclamación de alegría cuando sus ojos se posan en el distintivo lunar bajo su ojo. 

-¡Ai-chan! -exclama con entusiasmo, tomando de inmediato el asiento que queda libre frente a él. 

Sonríe ampliamente cuando un perplejo Aiichiro Nitori le devuelve la mirada. 

*** 

Cuando tomó el tren rumbo a la que sería su nueva ciudad durante toda la carrera universitaria, Nitori no tenía idea de que iba a encontrarse con un conocido, mucho menos con alguien tan entusiasta y entretenido como Nagisa Hazuki. 

De la universidad no le habían dicho nada sobre que habría alguien más de Iwatobi en el equipo de natación. No sabe si de haber estado enterado desde antes habrían planificado el viaje juntos, pero en el mismo viaje del tren coordinaron todo como si fueran más que simples conocidos por sus equipos y sus amigos en común.   
De alguna manera habían acordado ahí mismo en el tren ir juntos a buscar apartamento cerca de la universidad e ir a conocer juntos el campus principal. Aunque cada uno había alquilado una habitación por aparte para quedarse durante los primeros días, ir juntos a conocer la universidad y los alrededores había sido una excelente idea. 

-¡Ven aquí, Ai-chan, la vista desde aquí es magnífica! 

Habían visitado las instalaciones de la facultad de administración de negocios, se habían tomado mutuamente una foto bajo el arco de la entrada principal de la universidad y habían compartido la emoción cuando al fin vieron la piscina en la que nadarían los próximos años. 

Pero después de comer algo rápidamente, se habían dedicado a buscar en los alrededores posibles hospedajes. Habían visto apartamentos pequeños y asequibles, pero Nagisa había insistido en que entraran a ver este, en lo más alto de uno de los edificios más bonitos. 

Efectivamente, la vista desde la ventana del salón es magnífica. Puede ver la sonrisa de Nagisa reflejada en el vidrio, el sol le arranca destellos del cabello rubio y Nitori no puede evitar pensar que en ese momento se ve tan brillante como su personalidad. 

-¿Puedes pagar por un lugar como este? 

Aunque es bonito, es mucho más grande de lo que ha estado buscando. Tiene una habitación más y una buena vista. 

-Yo solo no. ¡Pero somos dos, Ai-chan! ¿No te parece? 

De repente entiende lo que está diciendo. Vivir juntos. No buscar dos apartamentos pequeños y poco acondicionados para cada uno, sino unir sus recursos y costear algo como aquello. 

No conoce tanto a Nagisa como para saber si serían compatibles viviendo juntos. Le fue muy fácil compartir con Rin aunque a este le haya costado lidiar con su desorden. Pero vivir con Momo no fue tan simple. 

Aunque Nagisa no puede ser peor, ¿cierto? 

No tiene que planteárselo demasiado tiempo mientras siente la emoción que emana de aquel chico vibrante con la mirada cargada de emoción. Estrecha la mano que le está tendiendo como ofrecimiento incluso antes de pensarlo detenidamente. 

*** 

Compartir apartamento con Ai-chan ha sido de las mejores ideas que ha tenido, junto con hacer renacer el club de natación y haber reclutado a Rei para nadar con ellos. El apartamento que escogieron es magnífico. Cada uno tiene su pequeña habitación, con una más amplia que les funciona de cocina, comedor y sala de estar, desde donde está la ventana que les da la vista espectacular que los convenció de quedarse ahí. 

Tras el caos inicial de la mudanza han ido encontrando la manera de convivir. Ai-chan es una persona ordenada en sus costumbres pero no tanto con sus cosas. Como Nagisa tampoco es el más ordenado del mundo en eso se entienden bastante bien. En ocasiones no encuentran sus cosas pero no se estresan mutuamente por eso. 

Más difícil le es convivir con las rutinas de Ai-chan de ejercicio y alimentación. Por suerte no es de los que se pone pesados con la dieta de los otros, pero sí es disciplinado con respecto a mantener su condición física como nadador. Después de todo, su principal motivación para hacer natación en Kindai es que hay ex alumnos que fueron a campeonatos mundiales. 

Nagisa solo quería asegurarse de seguir nadando. 

-Entonces, ¿quieres participar en un campeonato mundial? 

Le hace la pregunta la mañana del día que empiezan entrenamiento, cuando están desayunando. Intentó convencerlo de tomar los suplementos que Gou-chan les llevaba, pero Ai-chan más bien le ofreció su propio batido energético. Nagisa combinó ambas cosas para un resultado perfecto. 

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú no?

No lo tiene tan claro. Disfruta mucho nadar, pero hablar de competencias internacionales es otro nivel. Había perdido su motivación por eso sin el resto de sus compañeros. No sabía si en Kindai iba a volver a inspirarse de la misma manera. 

-Podría ser divertido -admite, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. 

Ai-chan, sin embargo, parece muy serio al respecto. 

-Me gustaría mucho poder coincidir con Rin-senpai en alguna competición. Seguramente estaría también Nanase-kun. ¡Y tal vez Sousuke-senpai si vuelve a entrenar de lleno! 

Siempre ha tenido la idea de que Ai-chan es una persona calmada, pero la emoción en su voz es contagiosa. Sonríe al escucharlo. Quisiera tener tanta claridad como él, pero no va a decirle eso. 

-¡Haru-chan y Rin-chan son los mejores! Tendremos que entrenar mucho si queremos ir a competir con ellos. ¡Y tomar muchos batidos con proteína! 

Ai-chan ríe y Nagisa se felicita a sí mismo. Ese es el ánimo que ambos necesitan. 

*** 

La piscina de la universidad es preciosa. Es bajo techo, igual a la de su equipo anterior, por lo que se siente en un ambiente familiar. Para Nagisa es nuevo, porque en su antiguo club trabajaban al aire libre, lo que era terrible para el invierno. 

Su entusiasmo no ha disminuido desde que iniciaron las sesiones de entrenamiento. De hecho, el club está mejorando sus expectativas todavía. Le escribió a Rin-senpai asegurándole que tiene confianza de poder encontrarse con él en un par de años en competición. 

Nagisa está menos entusiasmado sobre el futuro y más con la piscina. Una vez que termina la sesión insiste en quedarse un rato más, con lo que Nitori no tiene problema. Pero luego observa que no está tan interesado en refinar su estilo como en el simple hecho de nadar más. 

-¿Quieres que te tome el tiempo? -le ofrece mientras se mantiene a flote en la parte más honda de la piscina. Antes de esperar su respuesta se hunde, da una vuelta bajo el agua y surge de nuevo, mirándolo expectante. 

Nitori toma agua de la botella que lo espera al final de su carril mientras valora la propuesta. Se sube los anteojos para mirar a Nagisa, quien sigue haciendo piruetas, disfrutando del momento. 

-Te lo puedo tomar también. ¿No quieres ir a competir también? 

Retrocede un poco cuando ve que Nagisa se impulsa por debajo de la división del carril para acercarse a él. Lo toma por sorpresa que estira las manos hacia él para estrechar las suyas, pero no pone resistencia cuando tira de él hacia el centro de la piscina. 

-¡Por supuesto que quiero, Ai-chan! Aunque lo que más quiero es que encontremos un equipo para relevos. ¡Es mi parte favorita de todo! 

No se le había ocurrido que desde ahora estuviera pensando en relevos, pero no debería sorprenderlo. Realmente parece disfrutarlos. 

-Supongo que tomará un tiempo encontrar equipos compatibles -comenta, sin saber muy bien qué hace siguiendo a Nagisa piscina adentro, pero manteniéndose a flote-. Hay que esforzarse mucho para estar al nivel primero. 

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Nagisa desaparece impulsándose de golpe hacia abajo. Nitori intenta seguirle el rastro y lo ve girar a su alrededor hasta que lo hace saltar cómo sale detrás de él. 

-¡Lo estaremos! Pero hoy es el primer día, Ai-chan. ¡Disfrutemos la piscina! 

No puede evitar reírse de lo infantil que suena. Piensa en decírselo, pero tiene que girarse pronto para contraatacar con agua cuando empieza a mojarlo. Terminan riendo cuando Nagisa intenta hundirlo desde los hombros y no lo logra. Cuando se acercan al borde, Nitori mira el reloj de la pared y se da cuenta de que es tarde, no van a entrenar mucho más ese día. 

-Mañana sí tenemos que entrenar -señala, aunque no suena realmente molesto. 

Nagisa ríe y asiente. 

-Lo haremos. Entrenaremos mucho. -Le promete, y luego le dedica una espléndida sonrisa-. ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita de la natación, Ai-chan? Siempre ha traído buenas personas a mi vida. 

Hay algo en la manera que lo dice, tan directo y tan franco, que lo hace sonreír y le causa una sensación de calidez. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero en su caso ocurría lo mismo. 

-Tú eres una de esas personas, Ai-chan -dice Nagisa antes de lanzarse de nuevo a nadar. 

La sensación que le deja en el pecho es burbujeante e inquietante a la vez, pero agradece que ambos se hayan encontrado en el tren rumbo a empezar esa nueva etapa de su vida. 

*** 

Nunca ha sido de pensar mucho las cosas, sino de vivir con intensidad sus emociones. Cuando está triste o preocupado, el sentimiento se le desborda y le nubla los días. Sin embargo, cuando empieza a sentirse mejor no lo cuestiona. Lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. 

Desde que vive con Nitori, todo se siente mejor. Está seguro de que no hubiera sido lo mismo llegar solo a la ciudad universitaria. La independencia está mucho mejor acompañado. De alguna manera ya no se le hace difícil pensar en ir a clases, seguir estudiando ni todo lo demás. Se levanta siempre después de Nitori, ambos se alistan y marchan juntos a la universidad. 

Tienen horarios diferentes, pero se ven en ocasiones para almorzar y por lo general coinciden en casa en la noche para cenar. Hasta quedar de noche a estudiar es más fácil cuando alguien más está despierto. 

Pronto se encuentra despertando incluso con entusiasmo para prepararse para la jornada. Tiene energías renovadas. Justo toma conciencia de eso el día que le pregunta a Nitori si va a llegar a cenar. Ese día quiere cocinar algo para los dos. Nunca lo ha hecho, generalmente compran algo o van al comedor de la universidad. 

-¿Sabes cocinar? 

Otra persona podría haberse sentido ofendida por la duda de Nitori, pero a él solo le causa gracia y le hace reír. 

-No haré nada demasiado complicado. ¡Haré Yakitori! ¿Te gusta, verdad? 

Le parece muy poco probable que a alguien no le guste una mezcla agridulce como aquella. No es tan difícil, ha visto a su madre hacerla varias veces y lo ha comido muchas más. Ese día sale temprano de clases y compra los ingredientes. Cuando Nitori regresa tiene el pollo ya cocinado y está terminando con la salsa. 

¡Es una magnífica idea eso de sentarse a comer los dos juntos algo hecho en casa! Seguro que a su compañero también le parece una buena idea. 

-¡Toma asiento! La comida estará pronto. No pensé en buscar algo de beber pero… 

Nitori deja sus cosas en una de las sillas y sonríe enseñándole una botella de refresco. Maravilloso. 

Prueba la salsa y se queda pensativo un momento. No sabe mal, pero le parece que le falta algo de dulce. Quizá deba echarle un poco más. Prueba de nuevo, porque nunca está seguro al probar las cosas calientes y decide agregar más azúcar. Duda con la cantidad y termina por agregar un poco más. 

Nada puede saber mal por la cantidad de dulce, ¿cierto? 

Al menos eso piensa hasta que sirve y se sientan a comer. Es la primera vez que hace esto totalmente por su cuenta, en casa siempre había algo cocinado previamente, no empezaba de cero como Haru a prepararse la comida. Esto es distinto. Cocinar para alguien más. 

Mira expectante a Nitori, quiere saber qué le parece. Por eso no le pasa desapercibido su gesto de sorpresa cuando prueba el pollo bañado en la salsa y la manera en que inspecciona el plato con su mirada. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? -pregunta de repente alarmado. 

Pero Nitori le sonríe y niega, aunque da un largo trago a su refresco. 

Nagisa decide que lo mejor es probar él mismo su plato, algo no le está diciendo. Cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que aquello en efecto quedó más dulce. 

Muy dulce. 

Para él no existe un concepto como extremadamente dulce, pero la mayoría de la gente podría pensar eso. Nitori incluido. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, lleno de sorpresa y un poco de pena. 

-¡Ai-chan! ¡No es necesario que te lo comas! Podemos comprar otra cosa, ¡es muy…!

No alcanza a decir “dulce” porque Nitori sonríe y se mete otro trozo de pollo bañado en salsa a la boca. 

-Delicioso -le asegura, y Nagisa se queda de cuadros. 

Es muy dulce, y Nitori no es como él, no lo ha visto comer dulces especialmente, ni se siente atraído por la misma comida procesada con azúcar que él. Sin embargo, ahí está, sonriendo y comiéndose el pollo en miel que hizo en lugar de yakitori. 

Solo quería hacer algo bueno para él. Darle las gracias por hacer su vida mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

Pero en lugar de ello, es él quien se queda allí comiendo, viéndolo con una sensación burbujeante y cálida en el pecho, cómo devora aquel plato incomible que hizo para él. 

*** 

La universidad es mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Sinceramente su objetivo siempre fue nadar, así que no le había metido demasiada mente a cómo sería cumplir con sus clases, distribuir sus tiempos, terminar las asignaciones y además hacerse cargo de sí mismo, ser un adulto responsable. 

Salir tarde la biblioteca no es nuevo para él. Por suerte hay varios compañeros que se sienten igual de perdidos con las materias que incluyen números y decidieron reunirse a trabajar hasta la noche. Sin embargo, llama su atención como sus compañeros se quejan de tener que regresar solos a su apartamento a seguir estudiando. 

Él también debe regresar solo, pero no se siente de la misma manera. 

-Bueno, a ti te espera alguien en casa -le dice uno de sus compañeros una noche. 

Es un comentario sin dobles intenciones, que surge de manera natural estableciendo un hecho: cuando Nitori llega a su apartamento, no está solo. Nagisa está ahí, con sus propias fechas límites, trabajos y estrés. A como una noche puede encontrarlo al borde de lanzar sus cuadernos por la ventana, la mayoría lo encuentra sonriente y entusiasmado por cualquier cosa. 

Piensa en ello mientras se dirige a su apartamento. Antes de que se de cuenta, está sonriendo para sí mismo. 

La verdad es que tiene una buena vida allí en Higashiosaka. 

-¡Se te ve de muy buen humor, Ai-chan! -lo saluda Nagisa cuando lo ve entrar. Está en el centro de la sala rodeado de papeles que parece estar pegando en algún tipo de maqueta. 

Pronuncia su sonrisa al escucharlo. Realmente debe ser muy diferente llegar a una casa vacía. Ahora no puede imaginárselo. No cambiaría esta convivencia por nada del mundo, aunque no haya sido algo planificado. 

-Lo estoy -declara, mientras deja sus cosas en la mesita y se sienta en el suelo junto a Nagisa. No tiene idea de qué está haciendo pero tal vez pueda ser de utilidad-. ¿Necesitas ayuda? 

Antes de que se de cuenta está poniendo goma a recortes para la maqueta menos universitaria que se le podría ocurrir, pero Nagisa parece de buen humor también aunque los dos terminen con los dedos pegajosos y rastros de goma hasta en la cara.

Deja que sus pensamientos se pierdan en la risa contagiosa y sincera de Nagisa. En ese momento es más consciente que nunca de que en este momento particular de su vida, es feliz, más allá del cansancio y el largo camino por recorrer que le queda para alcanzar sus metas. 

Su vida está completa. 

O casi. 

No está seguro de cómo explicar el cosquilleo que lo recorre ni la extraña sensación de que algo falta cuando Nagisa le da un abrazo, entusiasmado por que su maqueta está ya terminada. 

*** 

Cuando la vida había desviado su camino hacia rumbos desagradables, Nagisa había hecho siempre un esfuerzo por torcerle el brazo y encontrar su forma de volver las cosas a su cauce. 

Volver a la secundaria que quería, traer a Rei al equipo, irse a vivir con Nitori. Realmente todo parece estar en su lugar ahora. 

O al menos así ha sido hasta los últimos días. 

Hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Nagisa lo siente y le arranca una sonrisa cuando piensa en ello. El cambio parece imperceptible al inicio, pero poco a poco empieza a llenarlo todo. Un silencio más largo, una mirada prolongada, una risa cómplice compartida. Un roce de manos no intencional que le arranca una sonrisa. 

No es un misterio para él lo que sucede. Le llena de alegría y expectación. Pero nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se queda a esperar qué pasa. 

Está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas suceder. 

Por eso, la tarde que regresan juntos de la piscina, mientras Nitori comenta sobre los avances que han hecho y cuánto podrían tardar en entrar en un equipo de relevos, Nagisa se detiene y lo toma de las manos. 

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras nota la extrañeza, la duda y luego la certeza pasar por los ojos claros de Nitori. Puede ver el momento exacto en el que entiende lo que va a suceder. 

Cierra los ojos y tan solo se empina un poco para alcanzar sus labios y atraparlos en un beso espontáneo y juguetón. Ríe contra los labios de Nitori cuando se bebe su exclamación ahogada de sorpresa, pero continúa besándolo porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo y sabe que no era el único. 

Piensa colgarse de su brazo ahora para irse juntos a casa. Ya no duele todo lo que perdió en Iwatobi. Qué importa ya no tener un plan concreto para el futuro. 

Es feliz de nuevo, y lo es junto a él.


End file.
